Triple Treble
by bechloe18
Summary: Beca Mitchell was a successful music producer and DJ, everyone wanted to work with her and everyone loved her mixes. What will happen when someone from her past finds her in L.A. and tries to ruin her relationship with Aubrey and Chloe? I do not own Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It was a beautiful day in LA; Beca was in a music store looking for some new CD's to make some mixes from. Beca Mitchell was a successful music producer and DJ, everyone wanted to work with her and everyone loved her mixes.

5 years ago Beca was in college and joined an a-cappella group called The Barden Bella's. By the end of her first year of college she was passed down the pitch pipe and lead the Bella's to victory for 3 years.

After she graduated she moved to LA with her two girlfriend's, Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen. The three of them started dating at the end of Beca's freshmen year and have been together ever since.

Aubrey's a successful lawyer and Chloe's a first grade teacher. The three of them live in a nice house by the beach with a perfect view of the ocean.

Beca couldn't be happier, she had the most amazing girlfriend's ever, she loved her job, and she still had the Bella's in her life after 5 years.

"Beca?" A voice called.

Hearing her name being called, Beca snapped out of her memories and she turned around to see a face that she thought she would never see again. "Jesse..."

"Oh my god! It is you!" Jesse ran over to Beca and hugged her. She tensed up immediately.

Beca pushed Jesse off and walked away going over to a different CD section. Jesse followed her like a lost puppy. _'God, what the hell is he doing here?'_ Beca thought.

"I can't believe this, I've missed you so much Beca." Beca turned around to see him smiling that stupid smile he always had on when he was around her in college.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Beca asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well buying some CD's, duh." Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant in LA." Jesse was going to answer her when her phone started beeping. Beca took her phone out and saw a text from Chloe and smiled.

Chloe: Hey babe, before you come home can you pick Bree up at her office?

Beca: Yea I can pick her up, it's not a problem. I thought you were going to pick her up after school got out. Is everything ok?

Chloe: Yea everything's fine. I just have to do some stuff to the classroom for Monday. And thanks so much baby. I love you xoxo

Beca: Ok I'll see you when you get home and it's no problem. I love you too xoxo

Beca put her phone away and saw a very annoyed Jesse. "What?"

"Nothing, how about we go get some coffee and catch up?" Jesse looked at her with puppy dog eyes, which doesn't work on her unless it's Chloe doing it.

"I can't. I have to go." Beca walked passed him and out the door and walked to her car. She thought she was free but Jesse grabbed her by the arm. "Get the fuck off of me Jesse!" Beca pulled her arm away and got in her car and drove to go pick up her girlfriend.

xxxxx

Beca walked into the building where Aubrey works and walked up to the second floor where Aubrey's office is. She sees the blonde and smiles and walks over to her.

Aubrey looks up and sees her girlfriend. "Hey babe." Aubrey put away the folder she was holding and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her close. "I thought Chloe was picking me up. Is she ok?" Concern washed over her face.

"Chloe's fine, she just had to stay at the school for a few more hours and asked me to pick you up." Beca pulled Aubrey in for a quick kiss. "You ready to go?" Beca asked as she pulled away.

Aubrey nodded and intertwined their fingers and started walking to Beca's car.

xxxxx

Once they got home Beca went right into the kitchen and looked at the ocean from the window, then she felt arms around her waist and smiled.

Aubrey kissed Beca's neck and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "You ok babe?"

Beca sighed. "I ran into someone today at the music store."

"Who?"

"Jesse."

Aubrey's eyes widen. "Jesse's back?" Beca nodded. "And he's here in LA?" Beca nodded again.

"Who's back and in LA?" Beca and Aubrey turned around and saw Chloe walking through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Triple Treble Ch 2

Beca looks at Aubrey then at Chloe. She swallows and looks down. "Jesse's back and in LA."

Chloe drops her bags and walks towards her two girlfriend's. "Jesse? As in the Jesse that had a huge thing for you and harassed you?!" Beca nodded.

"I think he still is in love with me after 5 years and after I told him that I'm gay." Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "He even asked if I wanted to get coffee with him and catch up."

Aubrey goes over to the kitchen table and sits. Beca and Chloe follow and do the same. Beca puts her head in her hands. "I thought I was safe from that asshole. I wouldn't even be surprised if he has a whole room filled with pictures of me and has all my music on his laptop."

Back when Beca was still at Barden, she worked at the radio station with Jesse stacking CD's. Jesse was always hitting on her and trying to make her watch movie's which she hates, well she doesn't hate them as much now as much as she used to but she still not a huge fan. Jesse was always trying to get her to go out with him and saying _'you're one of those a-cappella girls, I'm one of those a-cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca children.'_ She kept telling him that she wasn't into him like that and just wanted to stay friends but he never stopped. One day he took it too far and she snapped and told him that she was gay. Even knowing that, he wouldn't stop asking her out and kept saying, _'Just one date, I'll change your mind and we can be together.'_ Jesse kept bothering her the rest of college and Aubrey and Chloe didn't like that at all. Once they moved out to LA they thought they were safe and would never have to deal with him again.

There was a knock at the door and all three girls look at each other then at the door. Chloe gets up and walks over to the door and opens it to find Jesse standing there with flowers. Chloe rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here Jesse?"

Hearing Chloe say _'Jesse'_, Aubrey and Beca stand up and walk to the front door and both girl's crossed their arms. "How the hell did you find out where I live?!" Beca was pissed, she can't even get away from him at her own home without him following her.

Before Jesse could reply he felt an arm on his shoulder turning him around and getting punched in the face by Fat Amy. "Get the fuck out of here Jesse and leave shorty and her girl's alone."

Jesse put a hand to his face and saw blood then he heard Fat Amy say _'girl's'_. "What do you mean by girls?"

Beca was going to reply but Aubrey beat her to it. "It means that Beca is happily taken by Chloe and me. Now do us all a favor and leave."

Jesse stood up and looked at them. "Wait, so you're dating Chloe and Aubrey?" He looked at Beca.

Beca nodded. "Yes, now leave before Amy punches you again."

When Jesse didn't move, Amy pushed him. "Get out of here Jesse!"

Once Jesse was gone they went inside the house and sat in the living room. Beca was sitting in between Aubrey and Chloe, and Amy was sitting across from them.

"Thanks Amy." Beca said looking at her.

"No problem shorty. I've been wanting to do that for years." Amy smiled at her friends.

Beca gave Amy a small smile. "But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Beca put a hand on Aubrey's leg and the other hand on Chloe's leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It has been a few days since the girl's saw Jesse and to say Beca wasn't scared would be an understatement. She was terrified.

Beca was lying in the middle of the bed she shared with her girlfriend's, Aubrey on the left and Chloe on the right. She hasn't slept in days. Beca was just lying their looking up at the ceiling listening to Aubrey and Chloe's breathing.

Beca untangled herself from her girlfriend's carefully so she wouldn't wake them up. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen and started making some coffee.

When the coffee was done, she poured herself a cup. Taking the cup of hot coffee, Beca walks outside to their loft and sat down and watched the wave's crash onto the sand. She breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh.

Once Beca was done with her coffee, she got changed into her running clothes and grabbed her phone and headphones. She left a note telling Aubrey and Chloe that she went for a run and would be back soon. Beca stepped outside and put on her headphones and blasted her music and ran.

xxxxx

2 hours later, Beca walked into the house all hot and sweaty from her run. She turned off her music and went into the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"Have a good run babe?"

Beca hadn't seen Chloe sitting at the table and jumped almost dropping her water.

"Whoa, it's ok baby." Chloe got up from where she was sitting and went to Beca and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Beca smiled. "Sorry. I just didn't see you."

Chloe chuckled. "It's ok. I'm sorry for scaring you half to death." Beca slapped Chloe in the arm playfully. "So how was your run?" Chloe walked outside to sit on the loft and Beca followed her.

"It felt good. I really needed to not think and just clear my head." Beca took a sip of water and looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"That's good. I know you haven't slept in a few days. Are you feeling ok?" Chloe looked at Beca with concern in her eyes.

"I... I don't know anymore." Beca put her hands over her face.

"Come here baby." Chloe pats her lab for Beca to sit. Beca gets up and sits on Chloe's lap and nuzzles her face into the redhead's neck. Chloe wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Everything's going to be alright baby. Jesse can't hurt us."

Beca let the tears that she's been holding in for day's fall. "That's just it Chloe, he can hurt us and he will. He's a fucking psycho. And I don't want him hurting you or Bree, I'd rather have him hurt me if that means that the two people I love are safe."

Chloe looks up and see's Aubrey come out of the house and pulls a chair next to Beca and sit. "Beca, honey, if Jesse hurts you he'll be hurting us too because we love you. We won't let him hurt you and if he does I'll kill his ass." Aubrey puts a hand on Beca's back and starts rubbing calming circles up and down the brunette's back.

Beca lefts her head from Chloe's neck and looks at Aubrey and smiles lightly. "I love you both so much." Beca pulls Aubrey in for a quick kiss then kisses Chloe. Beca gets off of Chloe's lap and walks into the house to change out of her running clothes.

Once Beca was changed she walks back downstairs and sees her girlfriend's on the couch watching TV. "I'm gonna go out and get us some breakfast. Do you want me to go to that little bakery that has those amazing bagels you guys love so much?" When she gets a nod from her girlfriend's, she grabs her car keys and gives them both a kiss before she walks out the door.

xxxxx

Beca drove to the bakery that was not too far for their house. They've been going to the same bakery for years and the girls are pretty much known there.

Beca walks into the bakery and see's Rachel who owns the place. "Hey Beca! What can I get for you this morning?"

Beca smiled at her. She likes Rachel, she was nice and always had a smile on her face. "Hey Rachel. Oh just the usual."

Rachel nodded. "Ok sweetie, I'll call you when it's ready." Beca nodded and went to go sit down by the window. She looked out the window and saw Jesse. _'Fuck! How the hell does he know where I am?'_ Beca thought. She got up and went back to Rachel.

Rachel handed Beca her order and Beca handed her the money. "Thanks Rachel. Have a nice day." And with that Beca ran out of the bakery.

Beca jumped in her car and drove home as fast as she could. Once she was parked in the driveway she grabbed the food and ran inside the house and locked the door as she started to have an anxiety attack.

Aubrey walked into the living room and saw Beca was having an anxiety attack and ran to her side picking her up in her arms and bring her to the couch. "Chloe!"

Chloe walks into the living room. "Yea bab-" Chloe cut herself off when she saw Beca and ran to Aubrey's side. "Beca? Beca honey, can you hear me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Beca slowly wakes up and puts a hand to her head. Aubrey and Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Beca sits up slowly and rests her head in her hands. "What happen?"

Aubrey gets up from her kneeling position and sits next to her girlfriend. "You came home from the bakery and started having an anxiety attack and passed out."

Chloe gets up and sits on the other side of Beca and kisses her head. "We were so worried. What happen?" Aubrey gives Beca a quick kiss on her cheek and nods to Chloe's question.

"I was at the bakery waiting for Rachel to get the order ready. I was sitting by the window looking out of it when I saw Jesse walking towards the bakery. I got our order, paid and ran out of there to my car and drove home as fast as I could. All the way home I was freaking out." Beca takes a deep breath. "I'm scared. No, I'm terrified." Aubrey pulls Beca in for a hug and kisses her head.

Chloe put a hand on her girlfriend's back and started rubbing calming circles. "Everything's going to be ok babe." All of a sudden an idea popped into Chloe's mind. "I got an idea! Bree, don't you have family that lives in Germany?" Aubrey nodded. "I was thinking maybe we can go there and get away from Jesse and just have a little vacation."

"That's a good idea Chlo, but what about work? You have to teach, Beca has to make mixes and I have to work on a case." Aubrey looked at Chloe.

Beca looked at Aubrey then at Chloe. "I can always make my mixes on the plane. I've done most of them already."

"And the school can get a substitute to cover for me. I think it would be good for all of us. To just get away and relax." Chloe looked at Aubrey with her puppy dog eyes.

Aubrey couldn't resist. "Ok ok. You're right, we do need this. And I can always work on the case there if I need too."

Chloe squealed and hugged her girlfriend's and kisses them both. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Beca and Aubrey both laughed at their girlfriend. "I'll go buy the plane tickets and call my aunt Sara who has a spare place that we can stay at." Aubrey got off the couch to go and get the plane tickets and call her aunt leaving Chloe and Beca in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Once they landed in Germany, Beca felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. It felt like she can finally relax without Jesse following her and her girlfriend's.

They walked out of the airport and got a cab to take them to the house they would be staying at. On the drive to the house, Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and sighed.

Aubrey looked at the two and saw Beca's eye's where closed. Smiling, Aubrey poked Chloe's leg to get her attention without waking the brunette who was sound asleep. "She's finally sleeping." Aubrey whispered to her girlfriend.

Chloe nodded. "She hasn't slept in almost a week. I was starting to get worried." She whispered to the blonde.

"I know, so was I, I'm glad we got out of LA and came here. You were right. I think this is just what we needed." Aubrey said. And for the rest of the ride to the house, Aubrey and Chloe also closed their eye's to get some sleep.

xxxxx

The girl's where woken up by cab driver telling them that they arrived at the house. They get out of the cab and grabbed their bags and paid the driver then went inside the house.

The house was nice. It had two floors, a really nice kitchen that had a medium size island, and a nice living room.

Aubrey took their bags and went upstairs to put them in their room while Beca and Chloe looked around the house, well Chloe did most of the looking around.

"This house is amazing!" Chloe Squealed while walking from the kitchen to the living room where Beca was still standing with her mouth open.

Aubrey walks downstairs and see's Beca just standing there and chuckles. "Come on." Aubrey take's both Chloe and Beca's hands and leads them upstairs to their room.

Aubrey brings them to the bed and lies down with her girlfriend's.

When they got comfortable, it didn't take long before they were sleeping with smiles on their face's and cuddling each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Beca was woken up by a phone ringing. She groans and nuzzles into Aubrey and pulls Chloe closer to her. When the phone kept ringing, she sighed and sat up and let out a big yawn and stretched.

Aubrey was the next one to wake up. She grabs the phone and looked at the ID and saw that it was her aunt calling. She turned to Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lip's then got up and left the bedroom to call her aunt back.

Beca watches as her girlfriend leaves the room then lies back down. She feels Chloe cuddling her side and clinging to her. This made Beca smile. She wraps her arms around the redhead and closes her eyes.

By the time Aubrey walked back into the room Beca was asleep again. The site of her girlfriend's cuddling and the way Chloe was like a koala clinging to Beca like her life depend on it, was too good to pass up. She took a picture of the two and set it as her lock screen. She didn't notice that the flash from her phone woke them up.

Beca sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Aubrey. "What was that flash? Did you just do what I think you did?"

Aubrey chuckled. "And what is it that you think I did?"

"Just leave it Becs, you know she was bound to take a picture of us at some point." Chloe said as she sat up. She reached her hand out to Aubrey. "Can we at least see the picture?" Aubrey nodded and handed her phone to the redhead. Chloe looked at the picture and showed Beca. They were both smiling.

Beca handed Aubrey her phone back. "Ok, I have to admit that's a really cute picture. But we should take one of all three of us next time." Beca smiled as she earned a nod from her girlfriend's.

xxxxx

After they got dressed, they were sitting at the island drinking coffee. Beca was a lot more relaxed now that she slept. After not sleeping for about a week really took a toll

on the tiny brunette. Setting her cup down, Beca looked at Aubrey. "So who called you this morning?"

Aubrey took a quick sip of her coffee before answering. "It was my aunt. She wanted to know if we wanted to go out to dinner with her tonight. She wants to meet to two most important people in my life." Aubrey smiles at her girlfriend's. Chloe and Beca smiled back at their girlfriend.

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Did you tell her that we're all dating each other or are we going to tell her together?"

"I was planning on telling her tonight. The only thing she knows about you guys is your names and that you make me so happy." Aubrey replied.

Beca nodded. "I can't wait to meet her. She seems really nice." Chloe nodded in agreement.

They spent the whole day just lazing around the house, cuddling and taking naps here and there.

It was now time to get ready to meet Aubrey's aunt. Beca was getting more nervous as the time got closer.

Aubrey's aunt told the girl's that she would be picking them up and they can go to the restaurant together.

xxxxx

They were sitting on the couch waiting for Sara to came and pick them up. Beca was lost in thought that she didn't hear the knock on the door until Aubrey got up and opened the door.

Sara had blonde hair and green eyes like Aubrey, but she wasn't as tall. Sara walks into the house and walks over to Chloe pulling her in for a hug. "You must be Chloe. When Aubrey told me you were a redhead she wasn't kidding." Chloe chuckled. Sara walks over to Beca, also pulling her in for a hug. "And you must be Beca."

After all the hugging stopped, Aubrey walked over to her girlfriend's and smiled. "Aunt Sara, there is something you need to know." Sara looked at her. "See... the thing is... Beca, Chloe, and I are dating. All three of us are together."

Sara just looked at the girl's for a minute then smiled. "Oh honey, I already knew." They girls looked at Sara, eye's wide and mouths open.

"How... how did you know?" Aubrey asks once she could get the words out.

Sara smiles. "Just by the way you talk about them. I can tell you love them by the tone of your voice just from talking about them."

Aubrey blushes and smiles. Beca and Chloe also smile. Since Aubrey was standing in between them, Chloe kissed Aubrey's left cheek and Beca kissed Aubrey's right cheek at the same time, which made Aubrey blush even more. And it takes a lot to make her blush.

Seeing this, Sara smiled at the girl's. She was happy for Aubrey. Sara went to the door and held it open for them. "Come on, let's get going or we'll be late." And with that, they all went to dinner with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

After dinner, Aubrey's aunt drove them back to the house. The girl's said their goodbye's then went inside. Aubrey closed the door once they all were inside. They walked upstairs and got ready for bed.

Once they were lying down, this time Aubrey in the middle, Beca on the right and Chloe one the left. Beca cuddled to Aubrey's side and Chloe did the same. They all let out a sigh and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight." Chloe was the first one to break the silence.

Beca nodded. "Me too. Your aunt is pretty cool."

Aubrey smiled and kissed Chloe then Beca. "I'm glad you had fun. I can tell she likes you guy's. Now let's get some sleep." Beca and Chloe nodded. It didn't take that long before they were all asleep.

xxxxx

The next morning Beca woke up before Chloe and Aubrey. She looked over at her girlfriend's and saw they were still sleeping. Beca gets out of bed carefully and walks down to the kitchen as quite as possible.

Beca walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pan. She opens the fridge to get the ingredients to make pancakes. She gets the mix and starts to make the pancake batter. She makes the pancakes and takes out two plate and puts some pancakes on each one. She adds the butter and maple syrup on the pancakes.

Once that's done, she gets two glasses and poured orange juice in the glasses. She then takes the pancakes and the glasses of orange juice and walk's back upstairs to her girlfriend's.

She walks in and see's that they are already up. "Morning loves." Beca smile's and hand's a plate and glass to Aubrey then the other one to Chloe.

Aubrey look's at Chloe then at Beca. "You made us breakfast in bed?" Beca smiles and nods. "That's so sweet. Thank you baby." Aubrey puts the plate and glass down and pulls Beca in for a sweet kiss.

Chloe does the same. "Thanks so much baby. But what about you?"

"Mine's downstairs. I could only carry two and I wanted to give you guys yours first." Beca walks to the door then faces her girlfriend's. "I'll be right back." Beca walks back down to the kitchen and grabs her plate and glass then walks back to the bedroom and sits with her girlfriend's and they start to eat.

xxxxx

When they were finished eating Beca was going to take the dishes downstairs but was stopped by Chloe. "I'll take the dishes. You cooked, so sit and relax, I'll be back." Chloe took the dishes out of Beca's hands and gave her a quick kiss before walking downstairs.

Beca goes over to the bed and lies down and closes her eyes. Aubrey watches her girlfriend and smiles. "You feeling any better sweetie?" Beca just nodded but kept her eyes closed. Aubrey laughed lightly then she leans down capturing the brunette's lips. "Why don't you go back to sleep for a few more hours. You deserve it. I'll be downstairs with Chloe if you need anything." Aubrey gets up and was almost out the door but Beca stopped her.

"Bree?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now get some sleep." And with that Aubrey left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Beca was woken up by her phone ringing. She groans as she sits up to grab her phone that was charging by the bed. Beca looks at the caller ID and see's Stacie's name.

"Hey Stacie." Beca tries not to yawn but fails.

_"Hey Beca, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry."_ Stacie say's.

Beca laughs lightly. "It's ok Stacie, You wouldn't have known I was sleeping. So what's up?"

_"I was just calling to see how you guys are doing." _

"We're doing well. I actually slept and it's amazing here. But I do have to go. We'll talk soon." Beca said as she got off the bed.

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later and tell Aubrey and Chloe I said hi."_

"Will do. Bye Stacie."

_"Bye Becs."_ And with that the line went dead.

Beca put her phone on the bed and walked downstairs to find her girlfriend's. She walks into the kitchen and finds a note from Aubrey saying that they went out shopping for some food and would be back soon. Beca gets a glass of water and looks in the fridge and notices they did need food.

Getting bored, Beca goes back upstairs and gets her phone then walks back down and plugs her phone into the speakers and puts her music on shuffle.

xxxxx

Beca was dancing and singing to the song that came on and she didn't hear her girlfriend's come home until she turned around and saw them both smiling. Beca stopped dancing and started to blush.

Chloe chuckles and walks over to Beca and kisses her sweetly. "Oh honey, there's no need to blush." Chloe then walks into the kitchen and puts the bags of food on the island.

Aubrey was next to give her girlfriend a kiss then she leans in and whispers. "Seeing you dance like that was seriously hot." She then walks into the kitchen after Chloe.

Beca just stands there, frozen for what feels like forever but was actually only a few seconds. She then walks into the kitchen and helps put the food away.

xxxxx

After that was done, the girls walk into the living room and sit on the couch, with Chloe in the middle, Beca to her left and Aubrey to her right.

Aubrey looks at her girlfriend's and smiles. "I have an idea of what we can do tomorrow. I heard that there's this great amusement park here, and was thinking it would be fun to go. What do you think?"

Beca and Chloe look at each other, both a little surprised that Aubrey thought of that. Chloe smiles. "That sounds like fun, what do you think babe?" Chloe looks at Beca with her crystal blue eyes.

Beca nods and smiles. "Yea, it sounds cool." Aubrey and Chloe both have huge grins on their faces.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Beca remembers that Stacie called. She walks over to the table where Aubrey and Chloe were sitting. "I forgot, Stacie called when you guys were out shopping. I think we should call her. What do you think?" Chloe and Aubrey nod. Beca takes her phone and dials Stacie's number then puts it on speaker.

_"Hey Beca!"_ Stacie answers the phone with her cherry voice.

"Hey Stacie. You're on speaker, Aubrey and Chloe are here too." Beca smiles at her girlfriend's.

"Hey Stacie!" Aubrey and Chloe say at the same time.

_"Hey guy's. So how's Germany?"_

"It's so beautiful, you would love it." Chloe answers.

Stacie laugh's lightly. _"It's a good thing you said that actually..."_

Beca look's at her girlfriend's with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

A few minutes had pasted and Stacie hasn't said a word. "Stacie, what's going on?" Aubrey asks.

Stacie lets out a sigh. _"Ok, I may have made plan's with the rest of the Bella's to go to Germany to see you guy's. Please don't get mad."_

"We're not mad, Stacie."

_"It wasn't my id-"_ Stacie cuts herself off realizing that her friend's weren't mad. _"You're not mad? Like at all?" _

Chloe lets out a chuckle. "No Stacie we're not mad. To be honest it would be great to see you guy's again."

"Yea, we really miss you guys." Aubrey said. "So who's coming with you?"

_"Amy, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Lily, and Ashley. And you don't need to worry about where we will be staying, we already got our hotel rooms paid for. We'll be there by the end of the week. Either I will call you before we board the plane or Cynthia Rose will, but I gotta go. Later aca-bitches."_

"Bye Stacie." The girl's say at the same time.

Beca hangs up the phone with a smile on her face. She just hoped that everything will be ok and nothing bad will happen when the rest of the Bella's get to Germany.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey where up early getting everything that they would need to go to the amusement park for the day.

Once they were ready, Beca picked up the keys to the car they rented for the day and walked out of the house with her girlfriend's.

It took them a little over an hour to get to the park but they made it. Beca got out of the car and stretched.

Chloe was walking a little faster than Aubrey and Beca where. Beca smiled at how Chloe was like a little kid in a candy store when it came to amusement parks. "She's just too adorable."

Aubrey smiles. "Yes she is." Aubrey sees Chloe started walking back to her and Beca and smiled. "So what do you two want to do first?"

Chloe looks around. "How about we go on some rides then get something to eat and go from there?"

Beca nods. "That sounds good to me. What about you Bree?"

Aubrey nods. "Sounds good."

Chloe jumps up and down with a huge grin on her face. "This is going to be much fun!" Beca and Aubrey look at each other and can't help but smile at their girlfriend.

xxxxx

The day went by so fast, they went on so many rides that Beca lost count. They were sitting at a table eating the food they just got, when they started hearing some little kids laughing like crazy with their parents. Beca looks over at the family as smiles lightly. If you would have told Beca 5 years ago that she would want kids, she would have laughed right in your face and told you to fuck off. But over the past few years she's been thinking about starting a family with the two people that she loves. Sure she's still scared that she won't be a good mother and all but isn't everyone?

Aubrey looked over at what Beca was looking at and she saw the family. Aubrey then looked at Chloe and mouthed 'I think it's time to go back to the house.' Chloe nods, then stands up and grabs their garbage and threw it out. Then she walks back to her girlfriend's and held out her hands for them both to take. Once Beca and Aubrey took one of Chloe's hands, they began to make their way back to the car. Beca gets into the driver's side and starts the car.

xxxxx

The ride back to the house was quiet; Aubrey and Chloe could both tell that seeing that family at the amusement park had done something the tiny brunette. The whole ride Chloe sent concerned looks at Aubrey.

When they got back to the house, Beca looked at her girlfriend's and smiled lightly. "I'm ok guys, I'm just tried. There's nothing to be concerned about. I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep for a few hours and when I wake up we can do whatever you guys want to do." Beca walk over to her girlfriend's and gave them both a loving kiss before she went upstairs to sleep.

When they heard the bedroom door close, Chloe turned to her girlfriend. "I'm worried about her Bree. She was fine all day but when she saw that family she just became all closed off." Chloe walks over to the couch and sits down and lets out a sigh.

Aubrey walks over and sits next to her girlfriend. "I know babe. Maybe when she wakes up we can talk. You know how she gets sometimes." Chloe wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist and nods, Aubrey kisses Chloe's forehead. "Here get up for a second." Chloe's a little confused but does what she's asked anyway. Aubrey moves so that she is lying down and opens her arms so they can cuddle.

Chloe smiles and then goes into Aubrey's arms and wraps her arms back around the blonde's waist. Aubrey rests her head on Chloe's and then wraps her arm around the redhead. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Beca wakes up and gets out of bed. She wants to talk to her girlfriend's about starting a family but she's not sure where to start or if they even want to start a family. She knows Aubrey and Chloe love her, I mean they've been together for 8 years. Beca decides to just talk to them about it. Beca walks down the stairs and sees her girlfriend's asleep on the couch and smiles. She walks over to them and kisses both on their foreheads.

Chloe was the first one to wake up. She looks up and sees Beca and gives her a loving smile. "Hey baby." She reaches up and cups the brunettes face and pulls her in for a long kiss.

Beca smiled into the kiss, when air became a problem she pulled away. They smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes. "Why don't you wake up Bree, while I go into the kitchen and get us something to drink?" Chloe nods. Beca leans in and kisses her slowly, then bit's Chloe's bottom lip and tugs on it, which caused the redhead to moan.

When Beca went into the kitchen Chloe turned slightly to wake up Aubrey. She kissed her forehead. "Babe, come on, it's time to wake up."

Aubrey groaned a little, but then woke up. She looks at Chloe and smiles. Chloe returns the smile then leans down to give the blonde a kiss. After they kiss, both girl's sit up and let out a yawn.

Beca comes back into the living room with 3 cups of iced coffee. She hands one to Aubrey then one to Chloe. Beca walks over and pulls a chair up so that she is sitting in front of her girlfriend's. "I know you are wondering what happen earlier, why I was acting the way I was. And I'm sorry. If I started to worry you, I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to happen." She takes a deep breath then continues. "For a long time I've been thinking about starting a family with you two. You know I love you both so much, and I understand if you don't want to start a family I just wanted to let it out."

Chloe and Aubrey are both speechless. Out of all the things they thought Beca was going to say, this is not what they thought would come out of the DJ's mouth.

Chloe smiles at the brunette. "We want to start a family. We were actually going to talk to you about it soon. Are you sure you want to start a family?"

Beca nods. "I want to so bad. I love you guys and I don't want to start a family with anybody else." Tears stared to fall from all three girls at this point, but they were happy tears. Beca gets up from the chair and goes over to her girlfriends and gives them both a deep kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days they just stayed at the house and relaxed. Earlier that morning they got a call from Cynthia Rose saying that they were about to board the plane. They wanted to have the girls over after they landed and relaxed so they went out and got alcohol and lots of it.

It was 9:30 PM when they heard Beca's phone start ringing. She reached over and grabbed it and saw it was Amy and answered it. "Hey Amy."

_"__Hey DJ! The girls and I are about to leave the hotel to come over."_

"Cool, ok I'll text you the address to the house and we'll see you in a few."

_"__Thanks shorty. See you twig bitches soon!" _Beca hangs up the phone and texts Amy the address.

xxxxx

It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door. Aubrey gets up from the couch and goes to open the door. She was attached with a group hug form the other Bellas. "Ok ok, I missed you guys too, but can you please put me down." She pleads.

They let her go then Aubrey lets them into the house. They all look around the house. "This house is beautiful." Stacie says. "Now where are our favorite redhead and DJ?"

"Hey guys!" Chloe says as she walks out of the kitchen. She was also pulled into a group hug. "I missed you guys!"

Beca also walks out of the kitchen and she sees her friends hugging her girlfriend and smiles. She really missed the girls. Over the years they all became a big family.

Stacie looks up and sees Beca. She runs over to her and gives her a big hug and picks her up. "Becs!"

Beca hugs back as best as she can but it's kind of hard when you're being hugged to death.

xxxxx

After they all got done with the hugs, they were all sitting around the living room with a beer in everyone's hand.

"So how was everything back at home?" Aubrey finally asked what she has been meaning to ask since the Bella's got there.

The girls just looked at each other then back at Aubrey but no one said a word.

Chloe looks at her friends. "What happen?"

"Jesse has been looking for you guys. He found all of our numbers and called us." Jessica said.

Beca's eyes widen. "He called all of you?" Everyone nodded.

"What does he even want?" Ashley asked.

"He wants me." Beca looks at her friends. "But that's not going to happen. I'm happy being with Aubrey and Chloe and that's who I want to be with." She looks at her girlfriends and smiles.

Stacie takes a sip of her beer then puts it down on the coffee table. "What are we going to do? He needs to be stopped, he's a complete psycho. You guy remember what he did to Beca during college." All the Bellas nod and everyone starts sharing idea's they came up with to stop Jesse.

"Guys… guys! Stop!" Beca shouts and everyone stops talking and looks at her. "We're not going doing anything about this now so just drop it. Ok?"

"But-"

"Just drop it Stacie." Beca got up from her spot on the couch and walks out of the house with her beer. She needs to get some air and just think.

xxxxx

Back inside the house everyone was quite. Chloe moves to get up and got after Beca but was stopped by and hand on her arm. She looks over at Aubrey. "Just let her be for now Chlo." Chloe sighs and sits back down next to her girlfriend.

Half an hour later Beca walks into the house. She walks into the living room and was pulled into a tight embrace by Chloe. Chloe then smacks Beca's arm. "Don't ever do that again Beca!"

Beca rubs her arm that just got smacked. "I won't, I just needed to get some air. I'm sorry." Beca then feels lips on hers and then she feels Aubrey's arms around her waist and feels the blonde start to kiss her neck.

"We were all worried Beca." Aubrey says once she pulls away from Beca.

"I know, I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Beca walks back to the couch and sits. Chloe and Aubrey do the same.

The rest of the night they all just drank and had a good time.

xxxxx

The next morning Beca was the first one to wake up. They decided to have the girls spend the night; they were way too drunk to go back to their hotel. Beca walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee. She hears someone walk into the kitchen and turns to see a very sleepy Stacie. "Morning Stacie."

Stacie stretches and yawns. "Morning Becs." She takes the cup of coffee that Beca handed her and sits at the island. "Can we talk?" Beca nods and sits across from her friend and waits for Stacie to start talking. "About what happen last night, I'm sorry. None of us wanted to make you upset, we just care about you, Chloe, and Aubrey." Stacie took a breath before continuing. "Look Beca, you're like a sister to me and over the years you've been there for me and so have Aubrey and Chloe, I just don't want anything to happen to you guys. And we all know what Jesse's capable of. If you let us all help you guys come up with a plan we can stop his ass before her hurts anyone."

Beca takes a sip of her coffee then puts the cup down and looks at Stacie. "Ok." She nods. "But we have to talk with Bree and Chlo about this then go from there. I don't want to do anything unless they agree." Stacie smiles and nods. "And let's not talk about Jesse at all today please? I just want to have a fun day without having to bring him up." Stacie nods in agreement. "We'll talk to Chloe an Aubrey later tonight about this." Beca stands up and walks over to her friend and hugs her. "And you're like a sister to me too." They pull away from the hug with smiles on their faces.

xxxxx

After a long day the Bellas were saying goodbye and heading back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep. Stacie was the only one that didn't go back to the hotel. All four girls were sitting in the living room. Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey on the couch and Stacie sitting in a chair.

Stacie is the first one to speak. "I know you guys are thinking of a plan to stop Jesse and all of us want to help. Maybe if we all come up with a plan to stop Jesse it will stop him for good. We just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Beca looks at her girlfriends. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's something that we need to talk about." Aubrey say then looks at Stacie. "I think it's a good idea but I think Chloe, Beca, and I need to talk about it together. I don't want you girls to get into any trouble because of this. It's our fight not yours but I'm not saying no to this idea."

Stacie nods. "Ok, I understand that." She stands up and gives her friends a hug. "I'm going to go back to the hotel but we'll see you guy's later right?" Chloe nods. Stacie smiles then says goodbye to her friends and leaves to go back to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone decided to go out to a club that Amy found earlier that day. Everyone was all for it, they all needed a night out and let loose. Once they got to the club, Amy went right to the bar with Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca were the last ones to walk into the club. Chloe then dragged her girlfriends to the bar. Once they had their drinks they went to the dance floor, Beca was in the middle and Aubrey and Chloe started to grind on her.

Everyone was having a great time. Beca was dancing with her girlfriends, Amy was having a drinking contest with Cynthia Rose, and Stacie was making out with someone, and Denise, Ashley, and Jessica where all drinking and just talking. Lily was with Jessica but she disappeared. Everyone just hopes she doesn't set anything on fire or kill anyone.

The rest of the night was fun. It was good to just loosen up and have a good time with everyone. Beca was sitting at a table with her girlfriends; they were taking a break from dancing, when Beca looks over to see Stacie try to push the guy she was kissing off of her. To Beca, Stacie's like her sister and vice versa, so seeing this guy all on her and try to have his way with her when she clearly didn't want to, it snapped something inside the tiny brunette.

Beca gets out of her seat and goes over to them and pushes the guy back. "She said leave her alone." She stands in between Stacie and the guy.

The guy looks at Beca and starts laughing. "And if I don't?" The guy says in a German accent.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Beca crosses her arms over her chest and gives the guy a death glare.

They guy laughs even harder. "Really? You have to be kidding me right? What are you going to do?"

"Leave her alone and you won't have to find out."

Now the guy was in her face. "I don't have to listen to you, you little bitch."

By now Aubrey, Chloe, and all the other Bellas where by Beca's side. The guy decides to punch Beca in the face and she falls backwards into Aubrey's arms. Beca's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe she just got punched in the face by a guy. Beca stands and walks back up to the guy and punches him in the face sending him to the floor and walks out of the club. Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie follow after her.

xxxxx

Back inside the club, Amy was about to punch the guy when Cynthia Rose holds her back and gave her a warning look that says _I wouldn't do that if I where you._

Amy looks at her friend. "Let me at him! I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!"

"Amy, I don't think Beca would want you to get into any trouble. Believe me, I want to hurt him just as much as you do and everyone else, but it's not a good idea."

Amy sighs and nods then looks at the guy and gives him a death glare before she walks away.

xxxxx

"Beca!" Aubrey called after her girlfriend. "Beca slow down please!" Chloe and Stacie where right behind her. Beca slows down and stops walking. Chloe catches up to Aubrey, and they both walk up to their girlfriend. Beca looks down at the ground trying to hide her face.

"Babe, please let us see. Please?" Chloe asks. Beca shakes her head. "Come on Becs, we need to see." Beca looks at her girlfriends. Beca already started to get a black eye and her cheek started swelling. "Ok, we need to get back to the house." Chloe looks at Stacie. "Stacie, go and get everyone and meet us back at the house, ok?" Stacie nods and walks back to the club where all the girls where waiting outside.

xxxxx

Once they got to the house, Beca went right to the couch and lied down while Aubrey went into the kitchen to get some ice for Beca. Aubrey walked right back into the living room with a pack of ice and handed it to Beca. "Here you go babe."

Beca took the pack of ice from her girlfriend. "Thanks." She put the ice on her face and let out a sigh.

Aubrey and Chloe sat on the arm rests of the couch and looked at their girlfriend. Aubrey was just about to say something when the front door opened and the Bellas walked in.

Stacie was the first one to walk in and walk right to Beca and kneeled down by her side. "I'm so sorry Beca."

"It's not your fault Stacie."

"Yes it is, if I never kissed that guy none of this would've never happen." Stacie moves her hand to where Beca was holding the ice pack and lifted it up to see how bad it was.

Beca takes Stacie's hand and moves it so the ice pack is back on her face. "Stacie, really it's ok. Just seeing that guy all on you like that snapped something inside of me. I didn't think I would get punched by him. But I don't care; he needed to know that he can't just do that."

Chloe and Aubrey looked at their girlfriend and smiled at her. They could tell that Stacie was like a sister to her, but in reality all the Bellas where family to the girls.

"Ok, it's late and Beca needs her rest. You girls can spend the night here if you want." Aubrey smiles at her friends.

"Thanks Aubrey." They all say at once, Aubrey just smiles and nods.

xxxxx

Aubrey was the first one to wake up; she leans over and gives Chloe a kiss on her forehead before she gets out of bed. She walks downstairs and sees everyone is still asleep. Aubrey walks over to the couch where Beca was sleeping. Last night, Aubrey and Chloe tried to get Beca upstairs to their bed but Beca passed out on the couch. "Beca? Beca, sweetie, come on it's time to get up." Aubrey says sweetly.

Beca mumbles something but sits up. "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Beca says as she stands up and follows Aubrey into the kitchen. She sits down at the island and takes the new ice pack that Aubrey just took out of the freezer. She puts the ice pack and sighs.

Aubrey sits across from her girlfriend and looks at her. "You know we have to head back to LA in a few days right?" She says looking down.

Beca nods. "I know. I'm so scared to go back Bree. I don't want anything to happen to you or Chloe or any of the Bellas."

"I know babe." Aubrey reaches across the island and takes Beca's hand that isn't holding the ice pack in hers and tightens her hold on it. "We'll get through this babe, ok? I promise we'll get through this."

Beca smiles lightly and nods. "I love you and Chloe so much."

"We love you too baby, so so much."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story and leaving reviews. It really means a lot to me that you like it. This chapter is shorter then the last few. And I also what to let you know that I'm not sure when I'll update next, school is starting next week and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write with school and work. But I'll try my best to update as best as I can. So here is chapter 12. And thanks again, I love you awesome nerds!**

* * *

Aubrey opens the front door to their house back in LA, and walks inside with Beca, Chloe, and the other Bellas right behind her. Beca takes their suitcases up to their room then walks back downstairs.

Stacie looks at her friends. "Are you guys sure you don't want us to stay with you guys for the night?"

Beca nods. "We'll be ok. If something happens one of us will call all of you, ok?"

"Ok." Everyone nods. They all say their goodbyes and leave the house so Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca can get some rest.

xxxxx

The next morning Aubrey had to get up early for work. She went downstairs with Chloe and Beca following her. Beca goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

Once breakfast was done, Beca handed Chloe and Aubrey each a plate then sat down with her girlfriends and ate. Once they were done eating Beca took the pates and did the dishes while Aubrey went back upstairs to get ready for work. It was Sunday, Aubrey had to work until 7:00 pm, Chloe didn't have to work because there's no school on Sunday, and Beca had to DJ at a club, but she doesn't have to be there till 9:00 to set her DJ equipment.

Aubrey walks back downstairs and gives her girlfriends a hug and a kiss before she leaves. Right when she was about to walk out the door she turns to the loves of her life. "I'll call you when I'm on my lunch break. I love you both."

"We love you too Bree." Chloe says right when Aubrey left the house.

xxxxx

It was almost noon when they got a call from Aubrey. Chloe got the phone and put it on speaker so Beca can also talk to her.

"Hey babe!" They both say.

_"__Hey loves. How's your day going?" _Aubrey asks. She really missed being with her girlfriends.

"It's going ok. We haven't really done anything." Beca says. Which was a lie, Beca and Chloe both made a mix for their girlfriend. They wanted to give her something to tell her that she means the world to them. When Beca mentioned the idea about making a mix for Aubrey together, Chloe was surprised because over the years that they been together the tiny brunette never let Aubrey or Chloe touch her DJ equipment.

"Oh, babe, when you get home, Becs and I have to talk to you about something."

_"__Oh no, what happen?" _

"Bree, nothing happen. The _something_ is a good something." Beca says as she looks at Chloe and smiles.

Chloe was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Beca looks at Chloe. "Go into the other room and talk to Aubrey and I'll get the door." Chloe nods and takes Aubrey off speaker and walks into the other room.

Beca gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. Beca was not expecting to be pulled into a hug by a crying Jessica. Beca wraps an arm around her friend and uses the other one to close the door. The she walks over to the couch and sits Jessica down then sits next to her.

Chloe walks back into the living room. "Who was at the door bab- Jessica?" Chloe went over to her friend. "Why are you crying?"

Beca looks at her girlfriend. "I was just about to ask her." She then looks back at Jessica as Chloe sits on the other side of her friend.

"It's ok Jessica, just take deep breaths." Chloe rubs calming circles on her friends back trying to help her calm down.

A few minutes had passed and Jessica started to calm down. Beca puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "What happened, Jessica?"

Jessica takes a deep breath and looks at her friends. "I was walking down the street to go into a store and I saw a car coming straight for me. I jumped out of the way before it could hit me and when I looked to see who was driving the car…" She turns to Beca. "The person who was driving the car was Jesse."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just really haven't had the time to write. So here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Beca's eyes widen when Jessica says that Jesse was the one that almost hit her. Beca looks at Chloe. "We need to get everyone here." She turns to Jessica. "Jessica, text the rest of the Bellas and tell them to meet us here." Then she turns to Chloe. "Chloe, call Bree and tell her to come home and that it's an emergency." Chloe nods and gets up to go call their girlfriend.

Jessica looks at Beca. "I texted everyone and told them to meet us here." Beca nods

Beca was about to reply when Chloe came back into the living room. "Aubrey's on her way, she should be here soon." Jessica nods and Beca gets up and walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her into a hug. Chloe wraps her arms around the DJ and Beca kisses the top of her girlfriends head.

xxxxx

When Aubrey got a call from Chloe saying that she needed to come home scared Aubrey half to death. All these thoughts started to go through the blondes head. Right after she got off the phone with Chloe she packed up her things and ran to her car and drove home as fast as she could.

When she opened the front door to the house, she was not expecting all the Bellas to be there. She puts her bag down and closes the door then walks into the living room where everyone was sitting. "Guys, what's going on?" Chloe and Beca get up from where they were sitting and walk up to their girlfriend to give her a kiss. Beca motions for Aubrey to take a seat, and that's what she does. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Beca and Chloe fill Aubrey in on what happened when she was at work. Aubrey looks over at Jessica and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jessica nods. "Yea I'm ok."

Everyone didn't know what to say next. The silence was broken when Amy said, "Ok aca-bitches! How are we going to stop that heartless asshole?!"

Beca looks at her girlfriends then looks down. "There is only one thing we can do." She takes a deep breath then continues. "I have to agree to go with him." She looks up and sees everyone's mouth open. "And before you guys attack me, let me explain my plan. I'm not really going to be with him, I'm just going to say I am so I can bring him to a room where we are going to put hidden cameras all around the room so we can get evidence that he's a psycho." Everyone nods in agreement to Beca's plan, but Chloe and Aubrey have worried looks on their faces.

Chloe looks at Beca. "But babe what if he really hurts you or worse, kills you?" Just thinking about something bad happening to the tiny DJ has Chloe already in tears.

Beca pulls Chloe into a tight hug and rubs her back. "Don't worry babe, I'll be ok. It's better if I do things and not any of you guys." Beca pulls away from the hug and cups the redheads face in her hands and looks her in the eye. "I promise nothing will happen to me. After we get footage we can finally get away from him."

Aubrey moved closer to her girlfriends and hugged them both. "We just don't want anything to happen to you baby."

"I know Bree, but I'll be fine." She really did hope she will. If something went wrong with her plan anything could happen to her, to her girlfriends, or to the Bellas.

xxxxx

The next couple of days was spent coming up with a game plan. They all decided that when Beca goes to meet Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas will just be down the street in case something happens. Beca will be wearing a hidden microphone, that way they can hear what is being said and if something does happen Beca will say a word that tells them that she is in danger.

They arrived at the place where Beca will be meeting Jesse later that night. They set up the hidden cameras in all the places Beca told them to. Once that was done, they went back to Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey's house it was time for Beca to meet Jesse.

When they got back to the house, Beca went into the kitchen and Aubrey and Chloe followed her. Beca went over to back door that went out to their loft and looked out to the ocean.

Aubrey walks in front of Beca and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck, and Chloe goes up behind Beca and wraps her around her waist. Aubrey leans in and kisses Beca on her nose which causes her to smile.

Being with the loves of her life like this always makes Beca smile, just being with them makes her happy. Beca just hopes that after tonight there will be no more Jesse and they can start a family together.

xxxxx

Before they knew it, it was almost time for Beca to meet Jesse. Beca walks to the door and gives her girlfriends a kiss. She walks out of the house and gets into her car. Before she starts to drive she makes sure she is wear the hidden microphone. Then she starts to drive to the place.

Once she got to the place, she parks her car and gets out and starts walking to the place. She walks in and sees Jesse waiting for her. Beca takes a deep breath and walks up to him. "Hi Jesse."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue. I'm not sure when i will post it but most likely I'll post it before next month. So thank you to everyone who liked this story and left reviews, it truly means a lot to me. I love you awesome nerds!**

* * *

Aubrey pulled into a parking lot that was down the street from where Beca was meeting Jesse. She looked at Chloe and nodded her head to tell Chloe to turn on the speaker so they could hear what Beca and Jesse where talking about.

Right when Chloe turned it on, they could hear Jesse talking. _"I'm glad you finally saw that I'm better than those bitches." _

Hearing Jesse call her and Chloe bitches really pissed her off. _'I can't believe him! If it was me in there I would kill his ass!' _Aubrey thought.

Chloe could tell Aubrey was getting pissed. She put a hand on her girlfriends thigh. "It's ok Bree, just take a deep breath." Chloe says calmly.

Aubrey slowly took a few deep breaths and started to calm down. She looks over at Chloe and gave her a smile. "Thanks babe. I'm sorry, he just pisses me off! I just want this all to be over so we can finally start a family together."

Chloe smiles and pulls Aubrey in for a sweet kiss. She pulled away and looked at her girlfriend. "I know baby, he pisses me off too. And we will start a family together, I promise. Once we get footage of him, he will never hurt us again." There was a knock on Chloe's side of the car that made her jump. Chloe turns to the window and sees Amy and Stacie. She unlocks the car so they can get in the backseat. "Where you guys trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry Red, I didn't mean to scare you." Amy said.

"Sorry Chloe, I tried to tell her that we should text you to let you guys know that we were here," Stacie turns to Amy and gives her a glare. "But someone wouldn't listen to me."

All of a sudden they heard a smack coming from the speaker and heard Beca let out a whimper. _"Please Jesse, please stop!"_

Hearing Beca sound so small made Aubrey and Chloe's heart break. Chloe wanted to go and kick Jesse in the balls so bad right now.

Then there were more smacks, and each one was louder than the last.

_"You're such a bitch! I can't believe you would date Aubrey and Chloe instead of me! It's just not right!" _

Aubrey couldn't take anymore, she took out her phone and called the cops.

xxxxx

The cops showed up a few minutes later and they went in and put Jesse in handcuffs and took him away.

Beca came out and went into an ambulance to go to the hospital to get checked out.

Aubrey and Chloe run up to the cops and ask if they could go with Beca but he said no and they had to drive to the hospital.

xxxxx

It took them longer then they would like to get to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Aubrey and Chloe ran inside and saw Beca sitting in the waiting room.

Chloe ran over to Beca and placed a hand on her shoulder and Beca jumped but then she realized that it was Chloe. "I'm so sorry baby."

Beca looked up at her girlfriends as the tears started to fall. She opened up her mouth to speak but she just started sobbing. Chloe and Aubrey pulled her into their arms and kissed her head and rubbed calming circles on her back to try and calm their girlfriend.

When Beca finally calmed down she looked down at the floor. "Can we go home please?" She asked very quietly. Aubrey and Chloe both nodded and helped Beca up and walked to the car.

xxxxx

It's been a week since Jesse got arrested. Beca was finally starting to calm down from everything that has happened. Beca was sitting on the couch with her girlfriends watching TV. They were waiting to find out if Jesse will stay in jail or not. Then Beca's phone started ringing and she knew who it was and what it was about. She looked at Aubrey. "Could you answer it Bree? Please?" Aubrey nodded and took Beca's phone and walked into the other room.

Chloe pulled Beca up so she was in her lap. She kissed Beca on the nose which caused Beca to smile. "Everything will be ok baby. No matter what happens, Aubrey and I love you so much."

Beca leaned in a kissed Chloe. "I love you both so much." Beca nuzzled into Chloe and smiled into her neck.

After a few minutes Aubrey walks back into the room and sits back down on the couch. Chloe and Beca look at her. "Well," Aubrey looks at her girlfriends with a smile on her face. "It's over. Jesse's in jail. It's finally over."

They all had tears coming down their faces. They couldn't believe it was finally over. No more Jesse. They could finally more on and start a family together.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who liked this story. So here's the epilogue, I hope you guys like it. I love you guys.  
**

* * *

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The nurse asked Beca. It's been a little over a year since the whole Jesse thing happened and Beca was 4 and a half months pregnant. Aubrey, Chloe and Beca where excited about finally having a baby.

Beca looks over at her girlfriends. "Do you guys what to know or do you want it to be a surprise?" She asked them.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and Chloe nods. Then Aubrey looks at Beca. "Do you?" and Beca nods. Then she looks at the nurse and nods.

The nurse smiles. She turns the screen so they can see the baby. "Congratulations, you're having a girl."

Beca smiles and pulls Aubrey in for a kiss then Chloe. The nurse gives them the pictures from Beca's ultrasound and walks out of the room to give them a minute.

Beca sits up and smiles at her girlfriends. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby girl." She takes Chloe's hand and Aubrey's and puts them on her belly. Aubrey and Chloe look at their girlfriend and smile. They couldn't believe they are finally get to start a family together.

xxxxx

When they got home they called all the Bellas and invited them to come over. Once the Bellas got to the house they all sat around the living room and started talking.

"So how are you guys doing?" Stacie asked.

"We're doing well." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Didn't you have a doctor's appointment earlier today Beca?" Cynthia Rose looked at Beca.

Beca nods. "I did." All the Bellas look at Beca waiting for her to continue. "Everything's good. We also found out the sex of the baby."

"Oh my god! Tell us!" Stacie says as she nearly jumped out of her seat. This causes everyone to laugh.

Beca looks over at her girlfriends and smiles, then she turns back to her friends. "We're having a girl!" They all got up and hugged Beca, Chloe and Aubrey as they said their congratulations.

Once everyone was seated again they all just smiled at each other.

"This baby is going to be so spoiled!" Amy said. Beca just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

xxxxx

**5 months later**

Beca was lying in bed with her girlfriends. She woke up in the middle of the night because she felt something wet by her legs. She lifted the blanket up and saw that her water broke. Her eyes widen. "Aubrey." She shock her girlfriend awake.

Aubrey opens her eyes half asleep. "Yea babe?"

"My water broke."

Aubrey eyes almost pop out of her head. Aubrey turned to Chloe and shock her. "Chloe wake up! Beca's water broke!"

Chloe's eyes flew open within seconds and she jumped out of bed and walked over to Beca with Aubrey and helped her down the stairs. Once down the stairs Aubrey grabbed the overnight bag that Aubrey packed for Beca a few weeks ago. Aubrey and Chloe helped Beca into the car and once she was in the car they drove to the hospital.

xxxxx

When they got to the hospital they rushed Beca into a room, Aubrey and Chloe follow her into the room.

Once Beca was lying down in the bed, Chloe took a chair that was close by and pulled it to the side of the bed so she could sit and hold Beca's hand and Aubrey did the same.

xxxxx

27 hours of being in labor and their baby girl was finally born. When Beca held their baby girl for the first time she couldn't help but cry. She looked at their baby and smiled and kissed her forehead.

Aubrey and Chloe each looked at their baby and smiled. "She's beautiful." Aubrey said and Beca and Chloe nodded.

"We still have to come up with a name for her." Chloe said as she held their daughter.

"How about Alison?" Aubrey asked.

"I think it fits her. What do you think babe?" Beca looks at Chloe.

Chloe smiles and nods. "I like it." She leans down and kisses Beca then leans in and kisses Aubrey.

Chloe looks at their baby. "What do you think? Do you like the name Alison?" The baby just smiles at Chloe. She looks at her girlfriends. "Alison it is." Beca and Aubrey smile. They couldn't wait for the future, and raise Alison together as a family.


End file.
